


Epoch (Sans x Reader)-(Alternate Title: A Second Chance)

by Cloaked_Immortal



Series: Lemme Explain- [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on Song, Chara gets saved- eventually, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Genocide, Ghost Chara (Undertale), Good Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Rating: PG13, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), References to Undertale Genocide Route, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Soft Chara (Undertale), Song Lyrics, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Swearing, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal
Summary: Welcome to the Underground. A place full of monsters and mystery. A world full of spirits- friends- family. A world of heartbreak and sadness. A world...............This isn't how you wanted it. This is not what you wanted. You can fix it- Yeah. Just a second chance is all you need.JustASecondChanceMaybe it'll go along with the plan- maybe he'll love youORMABYEHE'LLKILLYOU
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Lemme Explain- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892749
Kudos: 10





	1. A Simple Beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Epoch- remix by the living Tombstone.

_**SNAP** _

**Everyone Makes Mistakes, I've had more than my share.**

* * *

Frisk- the fallen human child stares dead ahead- dust on their hands. A wicked grin plastered on the child's face as they exit Snowdin Town. A blue- hooded skeleton- Sans- stares down in dismay at the pile of dust and a simple scarf. HOW _DARE_ they kill his _BROTHER?!_ What was this kids idea? Heck if he was sure. The child just killed, stole, and left. Where their lives really THAT worthless to this kid? He stares at his brother's scarf and picks it up. His grip felt shaky and uneasy before becoming firm around the soft fabric. He carefully wraps it around his neck.  
" _The flowers of the new. The laughter of the past. They're beautiful like you. Beauty unsurpassed. Gone with a whisper, you fall asleep like death. Breaking through the earth_

 _Your smile shines again."_  
  
Frisk kicks the ground in frustration. WHY WAS UNDYNE SO DARN HARD TO BEAT?! Another figure floats behind them- waaaiiiiiit- Is- IS THAT FRISK?! THEN WHO?!  
"Chara can we please stop?!" The figure turns to the ghostly child. "Chara?" They laugh like it's the best joke they've ever heard. "Sorry kiddo. That's not my name" Frisk's straight lines on their face turn to become a look of confusion. "Then- then who are you?" They give the child a wicked grin. " **N O T H I N G O F Y O U R C O N C E R N"** Frisk backs away slightly. That's not the person they knew. Something is wrong-

* * *

You stare up from your soft cushion. The light waking you up slightly. _"hissssss._ 5 more minutes- moooooom" You hear a chuckle- sounding like it came from a young female- most certainly **_NOT_** your mother. You open an eye- not only to realize that your mother isn't there- but in fact you aren't even in a bed- let alone your house. You shoot up quickly, whipping your head around. (hair length) (hair color) falls into your eyesight slightly/a lot. You suddenly spot a ghostly figure barely 10 feet away from your spot on the- this is a fucking flower patch.....underground. You stare at them. "Welcome newcomer." She- yep she- says. Her eyes sparkle with a soft brown, how though? Isn't she- ya know.... **D E A D ? !** You suddenly realize you've just been staring at her. "Oh uh- Hi?" Why does she look so familiar. "Oh I gotta cut it with the bullshit. Hi there (Your Name). It's been a long while since you came back to play with us." Wait wait wait- Play? With. Us? "Uh what?" She stares at you- disbelief on her face- small tears welling in her ghostly eyes. "Y-you don't remember us? Remember me?" Staring at her- with a really good look- she actually does seem familiar to an extent. "C-chara?" Her eye light up as she rushes over to tackle you. So at least you know that yes- you in fact have been here before. "What the heck happened?" She sniffs. "Genocide." You pat her back softly and sigh. Somehow- despite her being a ghost- she had some weight. So you pick her up and head forward. Determination in your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bug me here.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/lonelostwriter


	2. This Is Gonna Be A Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans no like Chara-  
> You try to find your memories of all this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA! I AM UPDATING STUFF-

**But it's okay because I'm Gonna Repair it.**

* * *

You glance around at the piles of dust. Why was there so much? Wait- Chara literally just told you it was Genocide-. "Y/N? Are you okay?" You glance at the small ghost child on your back. "Yeah. Just fine Chara." She sighs softly. You make it to a seemigly nice and tidy home- but it's so dark and lacks the nice feeling of warmth. Walking into the house you look around. You walk around and stumble into a kitchen. A pie with a slice missing is sitting on the counter. It's still warm. “Hey Chara? Who lived here?” The ghost child looks at you. “Toriel.” Was all that was said. The eerie silence that fell over the house made you just take the pie and leave. Heading for Snowdin. You look around the forest, walking along the path a giant log had appeared. It seemed to have been snapped in 2. You stare at it before continuing on. You come to a small town, it’s so dusty....  
Chara snaps her fingers. You look at her, due to it being a ghostly snap it was rather silent but you still heard it. She motions for you to stop in the middle of the town. It’s so quiet.... 

“You’re blue now.” You almost fall face flat at the sudden weight change. “That was his attack.” Looking around for a second you quickly come to realize a skeleton was several feet ahead of you. Chara shrinks away slightly. “So, another one? Another goddamn human? Great. You won’t get the chance to make a mistake if I get rid of you now.” Chara blinks. This isn’t like Sans.... like at all. She floats up slightly. “Ah there you are ya lil shit. Why are you with this one instead of Frisk ay?” Chara floats in front of you. “Sans.” 

“ **DON’T** Sans me.”

What in gods name is going on?

”you tell me.”

Did he just read your mind?

”No.”

”Well shit-“

* * *

”Let me get this straight. You- tripped and fell but you don’t remember getting up this morning?”

You shake your head no. How would you? Everything is a blurr for some unknown reason.... Sans stares at you blankly.

”..... shit.” He runs his hand over his skull. “Fuckin fantastic.” He walks away. Should you follow? Maybe? He seemed to walk quickly before teleporting altogether. Where’d he go?

* * *

Sans chuckles. That last strike really did a number on him. This monster- it wasn’t Frisk- just smiles at him. You come into the judgement hall to see him walking away slowly. The lights in his eyes slowly dying out as he notices you. He gives a small smile before falling and turning to dust. You stare at the pile of dust and jacket. Before looking back towards this killer.   
**You’re determined to fix this**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOO I L I V E


	3. Reset? Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You save Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Did you know that people think you’re 20% more attractive than you think you are? Have a wonderful day you sexy son of a bitch- mwa! -A tiktok I found

**They say there are no retakes. But I just don’t agree. NO.**

* * *

With Chara’s help you barely stop “Frisk” by throwing a knife in their back. The figure stops. Slowly turning around at look at you. ‘Frisk’ grins at you with a chuckle. “Well well well~ If it isn’t my old friends. Chara. **(Y/N).** “ The child growls out your name as if it was just a bitter piece of candy. Chara has a hand infront of you, she’s willing to protect you with a life she doesn’t even have. ‘Frisk’ rolls their eyes and charges at you and your ghostly companion. You both dodge the attack. The small Genocide child charges at you again. You don’t know what happened but suddenly a spear shoots at them. It- It wasn’t Undyne. She was dead- was... was that you? Frisk comes back at you. The child only has 3HP currently though. You dodge. Chara seems to be loading something. “(Y/N)! GRAB FRISK AND HOLD THEM STILL!” You blink, but do as your told. Chara’s comes over and puts her hand in Frisk’s chest. Pulling out a pure black soul. She rips it in 2 pieces, pulling a bright Red soul out a file and putting it into Frisk’s chest. The child goes limp for a few minutes. Before lifting their head again. “Wh-what happened? (Y/N)? Chara?” Chara sighs. Motioning for you to put Frisk down. Said child looks around, noticing dust everywhere. Frisk freezes, they remember everything.. how they had to watch that monster kill their friends... it was sickening. You gently pick up Frisk again and hug them as they sob into your chest. Chara simply looks off to the side. “So...” Frisk sniffles. “A-are they gone?” You tilt your head... before looking at the black soul that is slowly fading from existence. Frisk follows your gaze and lets out a sigh. They get out of your grasp and load up the RESET button. “See you in the next timeline?” You give a thumbs up. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**-Reset 3067. Pacifist 23-**

**Author's Note:**

> WHY THE HELL DO THESE THINGS KEEP SPAWNING?!


End file.
